


Figures

by StrivingForImprovement



Category: Avengers (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, Hurt Tony Stark, Multi, Punishment, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 19:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrivingForImprovement/pseuds/StrivingForImprovement
Summary: Loki thinks that Tony doesn't know about all the people he's been cheating on him with. He's about to be proven wrong.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Kudos: 28





	Figures

Loki always had a promiscuous streak before he started dating Loki. Thor had told Tony of this and about all of the people his brother would often bring into his bed, sometimes while he was in committed relationships, but Tony simply assured him that he wanted to give him a chance and that if he did betray him they would cross that bridge when they got there.

Loki thinks Tony doesn't know, but he's known for a long time now, almost since the very beginning. He just never reacted so he thought he was in the clear. He teleported back into the apartment one night after one of his little outings to see his partner sitting heavily in an armchair with a bottle, already half-empty held tightly in one hand and a dimly lit tablet in the other as he stared at him drunkenly. Loki stared at him surprised. Tony hadn't drunk like that in years, almost since they got together.

"Tony? Tony are you ok? Did something happen?"

"How was your _trip_?"

Loki was taken aback for a second at how Tony snarled the words at him but he just shrugged, staring at him. "It was nice some friends and I went out for drinks."

"You sure that's what you've been doing?" And Loki immediately stiffened when he heard those words because he knows but Tony just scrolls through his tablet for a second reading the information off of it as he went. "Are you sure you weren't with... Logan 25, barmaid still in school, brown hair dark brown eyes nice disposition no idea that you're secretly Loki the person who's supposed to be dating me because whenever you go see him you go in a glamour to make yourself look like a petite blonde man with gray eyes?

"Or were you with Taylor, 32, accountant working at a mid-sized firm in downtown LA, long black hair drives a motorcycle how cliche can you get," he looked up at Loki with a glare at those words before going back to his tablet a second later, "married with two kids but that doesn't stop you from appearing to him as a tall female with black hair and green eyes with a pension for bondage play. I mean you could've at least made half an attempt to hide that one better aren't you supposed to be good at this whole deception thing?

"Or maybe you were with Amber, long red hair pretty blue eyes, 28, owns a pet grooming place which is funny what with doggy style apparently being her favorite position. I'm gonna take an educated guess that she has no idea who the tall blue-eyed man with the short brown hair who she lets into the shop after hours when she thinks no one is watching really is, does she?

"I could go on. The list goes for miles but I'm sure you know that. You were the one who was with all of them. I'm just the boyfriend who found it all out and has them all logged. Who do you want to talk about? Rachael? Anthony? Taric? Bethany? Pick a name I have all the details." 

Tony and Loki stared at each other in stony silence. Loki was frozen to the spot in shock and fear. Tony looked absolutely livid but his voice remained completely calm. "Who were you with?"

Loki tried to make his shocked face look like one of confusion as he raised his hands in defense. "Tony I do not know what you're talking about-"

"Oh really? You don't? Here let me give you a reminder." And as if on cue, twenty different screens appeared to Tony's left for both of their viewing pleasures as they watched rotating ever-changing coverage of Loki sleeping with a variety of different men and women in a variety of different forms, each one more difficult to watch than the last.

"Why do you think they're me! None of those people even resemble me!" It was a weak excuse and he knew it but at this point, he would grasp onto any straws he could. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I took fingerprints, matched dental records, and oh, the part where I have a sensor that can be used to track your exact location at all times and apparently, according to it, when you said you were going out with friends, what you really meant was that you were sleeping with half the eastern and western seaboard."

Loki stared at him in shock for a minute. "You _tracked_ me! How did you track me! That's not possible I would've noticed such a thing!"

"Yeah, I had to get real creative with that one. It had to be something discrete so you wouldn't be able to detect it and it had to be able to track you even if you looked different which you obviously often did. Then I started to think, even if I can't necessarily track _you_ you know what I can track that's easy to find and impossible for you to hide? Your magic." Loki's face turned pale. "You're the only one after all on the entire planet with Jotun magic and since I have terabytes of data on scans of your magic, it wasn't hard to put together a unique sensor that could track you integrate it into Jarvis's system and turn it to a program he could use remotely to scan you to ensure the person he was looking at really was you and lo and behold it almost always was."

Loki wasn't sure if he was more scared or furious right now. He wasn't sure if he was more concerned at the fact that that he had been tracked without his permission or at being caught. "You tracked me without my consent! What would make you do this!"

"I put it on you after a conversation I heard where you were telling someone about all of the nasty little things you were going to do to them later when you saw him. At first I thought it was a joke or some cruel misunderstanding but sure enough, you later said that you had to go out. Said something about taking a _trip_. I had Jarvis start the sensor program right after that.

"I thought to myself, at least it was only the one person. I was devastated but at least it was only one. So imagine my surprise when I tracked you over the next few months and almost every single _day_ you were at a different person's house or job or park bench or wherever you two decided to bend each other over. Just like now when you went out on a trip to go see DJ who seemed to enjoy the time you two spent hiding from his husband in that hotel room you bought with _my credit card_ that _I gave you_. Matter of fact now that I'm thinking about it I'm surprised you can even hold this conversation with me considering how rough your throat must feel right now but hey, I suppose I should be that amazed since it didn't stop you from yelling his name and getting that noise complaint."

Loki opened and closed his mouth face completely slack trying to find the words to say. "Tony... Look I..."

Tony held up a hand stopping him. "I'm sure there's something that you think you can say that will make this situation better but there isn't so I'm going to save you the time of trying to find the right words and tell you how all of this ends." Tony stood up from the armchair he was in and reached behind it to grab a single small duffle bag which he threw at Loki.

"That is all of the things that you own. Anything I bought you as a gift will be donated to goodwill. Any purchases made on my card without my knowledge or consent will be charged to you and you will pay all of it back to me in full. You will no longer be given access to the premises of my house or any other house or property I own and if you should be seen within ten miles of the property the authorities and the Avengers will be notified and it will be taken as a hostile attack and will be treated as such."

"Tony-"

"Every last one of your previous partners is being notified of your true identity as we speak. As I'm sure you can imagine, most of them were not happy to find that they had been tricked into sleeping with the man hell bent on causing the overall destruction of the world and they, I'm sure, will have some things to say to you when they find you."

"Tony this is madness! It's unnecessary! Look, I'm sorry for what I did, I admit I was wrong I don't even know why I did it but I promise I will never let this happen again, just please-" Suddenly Loki was cut off by a loud noise from just outside the room. "Tony what was that?" Tony just continued to stare at him, face still the picture of quiet fury. "Tony! What did you do!"

"You really want to ask me that right now? You want to ask me what _I_ did?" Loki stared at him wide eyed not saying a single word and turned in surprise when three Iron Man suits suddenly appeared in the room, looking no less angry than their creator. Loki turned back to Tony. "What are they doing here!"

The next thing Loki knew the suits were on him and he was being held face down onto the floor with his hands held securely behind his back. Tony walked over and knelt down beside him taking something out of his pocket. "You see all of these things that I'm doing now, they may feel like punishment but those aren't punishments. Those are just me breaking up with you, but I've had months, _months_ , of watching you act and sneak around to think about what exactly would be a good punishment for what you've done for me. Then as I was looking at the scans of your magic while looking over the results of the tracker it came to me."

Tony stood up and walked behind Loki placing the two silver bracelets on his wrists. All three suits released him as soon as they were on and he stood up desperately and tried to fire a bolt of magic at them but when he tried to throw the spell nothing happened. He stared in wide-eyed shock at the suits as he tried to fire the spell again and again and again but nothing happened.

"Those cuffs will block your magic and all magical abilities you have. They're made of vibranium, even you won't be able to break them and they have a small force field around them. You won't be able to cut them off and you won't be able to cut your hands off to take them off. You're stuck with them, forever. Or until I decide to tell you the code to deactivate them but I would hedge my bets on forever if I were you."

"What have you done!" Tony wasn't sure if Loki looked more panicked or livid but he didn't care. He tried to make a move towards him, obviously trying to run over and attack him, but before he could all three suits grabbed him, holding him back and away from Tony. Tony calmly walked forward knowing he was in no danger as the suits grabbed Loki's arms and put them back behind his back and the two men stared at each other eye to eye.

"Seeing as how you're banned from Asgard, an enemy of Heimdall, and unable to use your magical means to leave this realm you are trapped on Earth and since your glamours required magic to use you won't be able to hide your appearance from anybody. Every one of the Avengers knows about your current status, even your brother so don't try to go crying to him because he's not too happy with you either right now. 

"You have nowhere to go, no one to go to, no safety, no security, and no friends. I'm sure SHIELD will be looking for you but since I'm such a nice guy you'll have ten minutes from the time you leave my apartment to hide before I call them and tell them they can come collect you anytime they want to."

Tony watched Loki take in the true danger and helplessness of the current situation and started hyperventilating. He stared at him, eyes pleading one more time trying with everything in him to convince him to stop as he shook his head feverishly, desperately. "Tony, Tony please I'm sorry! I know I was wrong and I should never have hurt you this way, Please! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Loki was almost pleading now but all Tony did was take a long drink from his bottle and stare at him in disgust while he begged and pleaded for his life.

"You're right Loki. You are sorry. Get him out of my sight."

Loki screamed, begging him as he was dragged away by the three suits towards the elevator to be dropped off on the side of the street on the sidewalk outside the tower. Tony watched the entire thing unfold with a cruel look on his face, a long scream the last thing he heard echoing up the elevator shaft as he left the room and went to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> What happens when I wake up and chose Tony waking up and choosing violence.


End file.
